His Kingdom
by delilathewlis
Summary: Charlie is helping Sam pack her truck to go to college but his flashbacks of the night before are making him realize some different desires. Patrick/Charlie...they became each other's Kings.


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the brilliant characters or themes present in this story related to the novel "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" by Stephen Chbosky or the film with the same title based of off this brilliant book. I am not making any sort of profit from the stories that I write.

Authors Note: This is my alternate ending. I really kept the beginning close to the ending of the movie, the scene where Charlie is saying goodbye to Sam outside of her house and his flashbacks from when he said goodbye to her in her bedroom. I never read the novel, I wrote this months ago right after I saw the amazing movie.

...

Charlie put the last suitcase in the back of Sam's truck. He closed his eyes smiling. Suddenly he could feel Sam's lips on his again. He replayed the slight speech he gave her before he passionately kissed Sam. Even though all those words were the truth and his feeling he didn't feel like enough was said. Not enough to Charlie. He snapped himself out of it and watched Sam hug her mother and stepfather. He smiled at the floor when she started to walk towards him. He embraced her slowly and hoped all of his emotions that he was feeling would radiate off of him. He kissed her softly on the mouth and let out a long sad sigh as got into the drivers seat.

He was able to hug Patrick easier. He did not have the feeling of bursting into tears like he did when he hugged Sam. This goodbye was less dramatic between them. He dazed past Patrick as the wild teen climbed into the passenger's seat next to his only sister. Charlie closed his eyes again. His thoughts were pulled back into Sam's bedroom. He could feel her hand rubbing up his thigh. He remembered his face going paralyzed with shock and Sam pulling away from Charlie puzzled. The engine roaring brought Charlie back to reality. He smiled cheek to cheek at his two best friends. He laughed when Patrick gave Mary Elizabeth the middle finger as the truck was in motion. The farther the car was down the road the heavier Charlie's eyelids got until finally they were shut. Sam's soft kisses were in his head again and her slender hand was on his lap, his face locked up and his lips stopped moving. Sam opened her eyes slowly and gave him a confused look. Except they weren't Sam's eyes, they were larger and more slanted.

"What's wrong Charlie?" asked Patrick

Charlies closed eyes in reality tightened in confusion. His eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought as the flashback now daydream continued. Abruptly everything re-winded, now it was Patrick's hand crawling up his thigh, and Patrick's lips were all over his in a different way than at fruitloop park. It was not because Patrick was grieving over loss but because Patrick finally accepted the love he thinks he deserves. Charlie got to save what he loves. Charlie's eyes bugged open in cold shocking realization. He whipped his head around to crying Mary Elizabeth and Candace hoping they didn't just see his little episode. They were too busy sobbing in each others arms to even notice. He smiled at them and backed away slowly waving halfheartedly.

Charlie finally finished up his last letter to his dear friend.

**" I now realize that I love Patrick, all those words I said to Sam the night before she left were for him. It was all about Patrick this whole time. Those words I mean could go to Sam but I could never love Sam the way I can love Patrick. She reminds me too much of my Aunt Helen. I know that I want Patrick's love, I need Patrick's kind of love." **

...

Patrick put down the last letter Charlie wrote to him, his dear friend. The letter that revealed what Charlie happily realized on his first day of summer after his Freshman year in High School. He dropped the letter into the pile of countless other letters Charlie had sent him all in one day. The elder teen had put his hand to his chin and gasped in shock. Within moments tears slipped through his closed eyelids and he slumped to the floor shaking. He grabbed letters and held them to his chest sobbing. He rocked back and forth and cried for Charlie. He cried for when Charlie was temporarily shunned from the group and how Charlie had gotten worse. He cried for when Charlie had started to see things again. He never felt such a wave of emotion pass through his body like this. He sobbed and held the letters in arms he grabbed as many as he could and held them to his chest as though all the emotions, feeling and moments in the letters Charlie wrote about were being absorbed by his heart. He wanted these letters to live and breathe and hug him. Patrick never craved such comfort before. He never thought a human being could say such amazing lovely things about another human being. The final thing he cried about was that during the whole friendship his wallflower had written about him and his sister like they asked. Patrick found the last letter he had read and kissed it softly. After Patrick spent a week of isolation reading the letters over and over again he would find 17 year old Charlie at his apartment door.

"Did you get my letters Dear Friend?"

...

Eventually Charlie would sit Sam and Patrick down. He would tell Sam how he felt about Patrick and how he was sorry he not written to them in a year. Sam accepted this and understood Charlie grew an infatuation to her because she was so much like Aunt Helen. And Charlie wanted to relive those emotional moments like he did with his Aunt. Patrick and Charlie pursued a tight relationship, they understood each other in time consuming ways. They told each other everything, and from Patrick's strong love Charlie had painfully told Patrick of his repressed memories of his Aunt Helen sexually advancing on him. He told him that he just refused to believe that someone he loved so much would harm him in such a delicate way. He took care of Charlie gradually bringing him to therapy where he not only received love from Patrick but also his family. Patrick soothed his hurt and broken soul and together they would mend their broken hearts and become each other's Kings. No one was going to hurt him, his kingdom, and his wallflower.


End file.
